Nightmare House 2  The End
by Lordgeorge16
Summary: This was an attempt at creating a Nightmare House subsection in the Games section, but since there's no such option, I had to put this in the Half-Life stories instead.  This story details the two possible endings for Nightmare House 2, a HL2 mod.


Disclaimer: Nightmare House and Nightmare House 2 is the property of Hen Mazolski and the NH team. I do not claim ownership of the Patient, Emily, Dr. Romero, the SWAT guys, or any other character or existing thing in or related to the Nightmare House series.

A/N: I made this story in an attempt to create an actual Nightmare House fan-fiction section, instead of leeching off of the Half-Life section. If you found this in the Half-Life section, that means I failed. I also created this story to detail both of the endings to Nightmare House 2, so **THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS TO BOTH OF THE NIGHTMARE HOUSE 2 ENDINGS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.** Don't say I didn't warn you.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>The hot smell of smoke and burning wood filled my lungs as I slowly regained consciousness. I opened my eyes to see smashed helicopter rotors slowly spinning above me; the entire room was bathed in an orange, fiery glow. <em>Shit…Something, something knocked the pilot out so it would crash on the SWAT guy and I…Wait a second, where is he?<em> I thought to myself as I slowly stood up. A sharp pain shot through my side, causing me to clutch my ribs to try and suppress it. I saw the small collection of weapons I gathered throughout the hospital scattered around my feet, picking them up one by one. I holstered the pistol and the revolver, tied the MP5 submachine gun to my back, and carried my axe in my right hand. The heat of the room was growing unbearable, but the fires from the crashed helicopter weren't spreading, fortunately. I sincerely hoped that the room wouldn't get locked down and I'd be left to suffocate in here, like a few hours earlier, with that stupid "drill" performed by the so-called "automated" Announcer. I looked around a bit more and saw the last remaining SWAT team member slumped up against a door. There was a pool of blood forming underneath him, and he was coughing through his helmet. Slowly, weakly, I approached him. He coughed again and looked up at me.  
>"Well, that sucks…No happy ending for us I guess…I can't complete my objective. We came to eliminate the man responsible for this mess. He's building something, and it lets him play tricks with your mind. He can make you hallucinate…Even kill you. This place was abandoned for some time now. We recently tracked all this activity and found him. His name is Dr. Romero. Find that asshole…And waste him…Good luck…"<p>

And with that, he lowered his head. His chest stopped rising and falling with labored breath. He was dead. My mind was spinning. Despite the heat of the room, I had grown cold and rigid with fear. _Romero? After all this, he's the enemy? God damn it, no wonder he told me to destroy the generator in the radio room, he used it to kill the chopper pilot, and he's been playing me for a sucker this whole time! Shit, shit, shit! How could I be so stupid?_ I mentally kicked myself over and over again. With a newfound anger, I walked over to the seemingly untouched elevator on the other wall. I savagely smashed apart the wooden crates blocking my path. I had to take out my anger on someone, and zombies weren't good enough. I hit the button as the doors slid open. I stepped inside, and they closed; the elevator began to descend. My heart skipped a beat as a familiar voice came on the PA system.  
>"I heard every word that man said. I am not a murderer. I have never intentionally killed anyone, and I don't plan on starting tonight. Therefore, I'm gonna give you the chance to decide. In just a moment, this elevator is gonna stop on the main level, directly next to the main entrance to the hospital. If you want to spare yourself, just leave me, and this hospital, alone. If you're bound and determined to find and kill me, though, just keep heading down the elevator. I won't stop you from coming, just be warned. I will be forced to defend myself."<p>

And as soon as Romero finished his final sentence, the elevator slowed to a halt, and the door opened to a dark, empty lobby. I broke out in a cold sweat again. The chance to leave was just too good to be true, there had to be some sort of catch. I waited for Romero's voice to come on again, but there was just silence, aside from the ambient sound of generators humming that constantly echoed throughout the hospital. I had two choices. I could either leave this living hell called Never Lose Hope Hospital right now, or I could do what's right by descending into the basement levels of the hospital and avenge my short-lived allies.

So, what will it be?


End file.
